


The Prince and The Blacksmith

by ShadyZap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Keith (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyZap/pseuds/ShadyZap
Summary: After being concealed for his entire life, Lance is finally free and exposed to the world. Free to explore, free to finally do what he always wanted to do. But with the help of a certain Alpha, he never knew his world could be so perfect.





	1. The Sapphire Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I am a huge fan of both Voltron and Game of Thrones and i decided to write something inspired by both of them. I hope you enjoy and please show some love by commenting or leaving a kudos!
> 
> In this book, 1 Altean year is equal to 25 human years. 
> 
> Also pls excuse any errors

Doubt. Funny little thing, but also very inconvenient. It seems as though doubt was the only thing Lance was able to do at the moment. It seeped into his mind, forcing him into a battle deep within his skull. That deep resonating feeling pulling at him, making him submit to it. 

Something he never wanted to do, submit. 

To an Alpha or to anyone. 

Lance is the first born prince you see, an only child, and as tradition goes, first borns are guaranteed the throne of which their father sits. And since Lance has no other siblings well, except the bastard ones his father pro created with tavern Omegas and Betas. Lance never considered them bastards though, he loves them as if they were his full blooded siblings he never had. Though they never really knew about him. He likes to think they new of him. 

Recently his father has been taking ill, three times in one month, and the people are starting to worry about their King. Well more about the throne and who will sit on it after he passes. No one has known about Lance, not even the castles maidens or the King’s Royal guard. His presence was only know by two people, his mother and father. Their only son hidden from the eyes of their kingdom, and for what? 

Well for one reason only, he’s an Omega. An Omega born into the most powerful family ever to live. An Omega conceived between two Alphas, a rare occurrence, and yet a shameful one. Before Lance’s time his mother and father had been trying desperately to conceive. They needed to produce an heir. But for five years, nothing. Not a hint of fertilization. 

Until there was. The sudden gain of weight signaled pregnancy. But something was not right. Due to Her magical powers she was able to see the baby, tiny little thing. Tiny hands, tiny feet, just… tiny. It, as his father used to call him, stayed like that until it was time to give birth. She kept it a secret, she did not know what to do with something so tiny, something so fragile, something Omega. She kept him a secret, until today. 

Today is supposed to be the day Lance is finally shown to the people. At eighteen years of age Lance will finally expose himself to the eyes of his kingdom. He had been excited at first, of course he had. He was finally going to meet new people, people besides his mother and father and himself. He was ecstatic! For two whole weeks. That joy and excitement eventually vanished when it was actually time. Where joy and excitement had been, doubt and fear was replaced. 

Doubt wasn’t uncommon to Lance, you see, it just has never been so overbearing to the point where he doesn’t want to leave his room. 

Lance stood there in the middle of his room, gazing at his reflection in the mirror that stood with him. Tailors and maids attended to Lance, making sure he looked like the perfect prince for his people.

But how could he be perfect? He thought. 

An Omega Prince, born of two Alphas, it was a disgrace. To the crown and to his parents. They never admitted it but Lance is not stupid, people will possibly think that, but he wasn’t. With no one knowing of your presence for eighteen years, with confinement being your only option, books become your best friend. And since Lance has access to the Royal library he got along quite well with the ink filled paper. He’d read just about every book there was the Royal library had to offer. Though he did not inherit his mother’s abilities, he did inherit the ability of knowledge. 

He knew just how cruel the people, and the people generations before them, were to beings like him. He knew that his people still struggled to accept his secondary gender into noble positions. Lance knew of the shame and embarrassment his mother felt for giving birth to an Omega. She always denied but he knew it was there. Her sorrow flooding her eyes as she watched him getting prepared for his own exposure. Lance knows that his mother begged for the king to take back his words saying, declaring, for Lance to be revealed to the public. He and his mother had no other choice. 

It had to be done.

Not moving an inch, Lance battled in his mind whether if he should go along with what his father demands and reveal himself to potential enemies, unwanted marriages and burdens. Or if he should just simply… alleviate those possibilities and disappear. 

It’s not like anything would change, most of the population do not know of my presence. 

Lance had read once, in an old book dating back to his first ancestor, it read the description of the first rebellion to ever happen, merely caused by the people not wanting and Omegan Queen sitting on the throne. 

Ignorant bastards

But time has changed and people are slightly more open to omegas. They are now able to hold a job, one besides selling their bodies. 

When Lance has first heard about the law his father passed, he screamed of joy! He wanted to thank his father, to hug him, but his father would not see him. His father's rejection crushed Lance. He wept for two days, refusing to eat or drink until his mother convinced him by taking him to their private gardens. She’d told him that his father was ill and he wasn’t in the right mind.

“But he just passed a law helping Omegas! Yet he repulses at the sight of me!” 

“He’s not repulsed by you my child, he just… has a hard time… accepting.” His mother tries to explain, but the words fell to doubtful ears.

“Accepting that I’m an Omega?” His lip quivered. 

“Yes.”

That day his mother did not deny. His secondary gender was the reason for his father's distance. How could a whole kingdom accept his secondary gender if his own father could not? The thought brought tears to his eyes. He tried so hard to swallow them down but Lance can not bear the feeling of not being accepted. It’s the only thing he’s ever wanted from the two people he’s known his whole life. But he also wanted to be accepted by other as well. He craved for acception, validation, attention… affection. 

Lance is an Omega after all. His first heat occurred at the age of fifteen, a little late than normal but the effects were all the same. 

His first heat had been hell, he screamed and scratched at his skin, cursing the gods for making him like this. His father did not allow him the consideration of toys. He refused it. So Lance had no other choice but to resort to his fingers. Useless little things. His first heat nearly killed him. He was a bloody mess. Gashes on his neck, showing how he attempted to ease his swollen glands but evidently causing more harm. Lance had read about heats but to experience it… was another story. His arms were bruised and sliced by his nails. His hole pulsing in unsatisfaction. His fingers were not enough. 

His mother had been the one to clean him up. He doesn’t remember much but he remembers the weeps of his mother as she cleaned his bloody figure. 

Lance was forced to continue using his fingers for a year and a half, until his mother snuck in a toy. He cried in relief because he no longer had to use his fingers. The toy was his savior. He still uses it to this day but over time the toy as well became useless. 

His Omegan glands swelled in the need for a mate. He used ice and Alphas perfume to try and ease them but his glands ignored them. They wanted a bite, a mate. 

The thought repulsed him.

Just as he read about Omegan heats, he also read about Alphas ruts. He read how some Omegas fall ill after their Alpha is finished with their rut. How some Alphas cannot control themselves and bond with their omega without any warning making them scream in agony. How Omegas are raped because of some Alpha not being able to control their urges. 

He refused to be taken by an Alpha. 

His instincts said otherwise. 

It was almost time for his reveal. The ringing bells of the castle said so. His thoughts began to run ten times faster. He is scared of what is to come. He fears rejection. He fears pity of the noble men, but he mostly fears the hundreds of of Alphas that will try to claim him. 

His father not only declared that he be revealed to the people but he must find a suitor. And he or she must be an Alpha. 

His fingers are shaking, refusing to stop because his fear is no longer theoretical, it has become a reality. He will be forced to marry an Alpha who only wants him because of his position and not for love. He fears he will be stuck in a loveless marriage and bear children for the Alpha. 

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, blocking out all sight and sound. 

He can smell his own fear and he’s pretty sure his mother and the tailors and maids can too, despite being betas. 

She smiles, though it doesn’t reach her eyes, and walks up to Lance.

“You look lovely Lance.” She nears him and cups his face. Her brows furrow.

“Are you afraid, my dear?” She could smell his fear.

Lance only nods. He bites his lip attempting to stop his tears from welding up. He fails.

She sighs, brushing her thumb over his cheek bone. 

“You have nothing to fear, my love. The people will love you. I know they will.” She attempts. But Lance let’s out a sob.

“How? How do you know, mother? It’s been two centuries since there was an Omega Prince, and he was assassinated by his own people!” He screams but continues. 

“I don’t even look like you or father! Our skin maybe the same but our hair are vastly different. What will they think of me? I don’t have the hair of my parents so I must be a bastard? Right? That’s what they’ll think. A bastard Omega heir to the throne!” His sobs fill his tiny room. The scent of an Omega in distress filling his mother’s nostrils as well as everyone else in it.

“Hush now Lance! No one will think that! And if they do your father will have them imprisoned for thinking such things of their prince. They will think twice before doubting your place on the throne.” She lets her scent envelop Lance to try and calm him. This time it works. 

Lance sighs and hugs his mother. Taking in the motherly scent allowing it to calm him. 

“Will you be up there with me? Will father?” He asks. 

“Of course, my child. We will.” She offers him a soft smile and he accepts. 

Their hug was cut briefly by the second round of the castles bells. Chiming for the start of the ceremony. 

They pull apart before heading to the Royal bridge. 

 

—-

The clicks of their shoes echoed through the grand halls. Bouncing off high sculptures and golden walls. Their clicks come to a halt when they enter the throne room, spotting the King.

“My King,” Lance bowed low and long to show his respect. There was a hint of tension in the air. Lance could smell it. He could smell everything. The crowd just outside the throne room, his father's potent pheromones, the King's Royal guards sweat from being in their attire for hours. And especially his mother’s fear. She held herself up high in the throne room, in front of the King, but her scent was obvious. She fears for her son. 

“Are you ready?” The King asked. His voice deep and commanding. Lance was surprised that he was actually talking to him, but he guesses circumstances force him to do so. 

“Yes.” A lie. A lie that everyone knew. Lance was far from ready.

“Open the doors!” The King commanded and servants scrambled, rushing to push open the heavy doors. 

The creak of the large doors resonated through the golden room and light from the outside flooded in. 

Lance squinted at the harsh light, not really used to it, but it took a few seconds for his pupils to adjust and show the colors of the city. 

Lance stood there in complete shock. He’d never seen the city, not once in his eighteen years of living. The vibrant colors seeping into his mind. He saw thousands of commoners gather just for his appearance. Everyone of them held a look of curiosity and joy. Joy, something Lance never expected. 

Cheers erupted as the doors opened up gradually. He wasn’t sure if the cheers were for him or for their King and Queen. Either way, Lance felt a rush of joy sweep over him just from the thought of them cheering for him. 

This day had been choreographed to perfection. Everything must go right, he heard his mother voice in his head, and he agreed. He didn’t not want to anger the people let alone his father. 

The Royal announcers first walked out, screaming: 

“Queen Allura!” More cheers erupted.

“King Lotor!” Louder bellows from the people. 

His mother and father walked onto the Royal bridge with grace and elegance, as to be expected. 

The announcers continued. 

“And for the first time! The crowns jewel! The Sapphire Prince!”

What? 

Lance froze, he’d never been called that! 

Why would they call me that? Did my father tell them?

Questions of doubt scurried through his brain. 

Lances ears fell silent. 

He saw the people cheering and shouting but he couldn’t hear anything. His ears only heard the sound of his heart pumping a mile a minute. He felt himself getting closer to the Royal bridge. The thump of each step he took vibrating through his body. 

His mother and father turned around to face him, smiles on their faces. 

The sight of their smiles encouraged him to continue his journey to exposure. With each step he took the louder the crowd became. 

They cheered and cheered. 

For me? 

They cheered to see their Prince! Their prince that had been a surprise to the entire kingdom. A secret finally being revealed. A precious item open to the world. 

His heart swelled from the shouts of joy. Just for him. He truly never expected this. His craving for acceptance will finally be fulfilled. 

He reached the top of the bridge, alongside his parents. He stood in between them small yet beautiful. He wore the traditional Royal attire. A golden earring that hung on his left ear. A sapphire colored choker that signified his secondary gender. A cape the color of the sky that rested over his shoulder, showing modesty and elegance. A golden robe reaching to the ground. Whisking with every movement he made. He stood there in all his beauty and glory. Picture perfect for all eyes to see. 

Everything went by in a morphed blur. A blur that he will remember until his body is old an useless, until he’s dead and cold. He will keep this memory for eternity. 

—-

After the ceremony had passed and Lance stood inside the castle once again, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. From ear to ear, he smiled. The pure rush he felt standing up there finally alongside his parents, was second to none. He felt pure bliss walking back to the throne room. He’s pretty sure the feeling would never leave him for the days to come. The heavy doors shut once again officially ending the grand event. He never wanted it to end. He wanted to see everything. All the streets, alleys and gutters. Every house, store and tavern. Now that he saw what his kingdom had to offer, he didn’t want die without exploring everything inch of the land. Though it is a foolish thought, Lance always dreamed big. He had been so small, so invisible that his mind grew larger by the day. Ever since Lance was able to dream he never stopped. He dreamt of people, of all colors, befriending him despite his secondary gender. He dreamt of lands and worlds he yearned to explore. He dreamt and dreamt, and today maybe some of those dreams would come true. 

Lance was cut out of his blissful thoughts and his father began to speak. 

“Ready my carriage as well as the Queens, we will ride to the lions den.” 

Lions den?!

“At once my King.” Replied a servant. 

“Lance,” his father's voice shocked him to stand straight,”you will ride with me.” 

“I-I will?” Lance questioned, still in shock. 

“Yes, you will ride with me to the lions den and find your suitor.” No. He wanted to say. He wanted to scream and yell that he would never yield to an Alpha brute yet his head nodded, up and down.

Lance is escorted to the back of the castle where his father's carriage awaits. Each step to this point he took with reluctance. He did not want to go. Of course he wanted to get out of the castle but he wanted to do so on his own accords. He didn’t want the only reason. For him leaving the castle is to find a suitor. He didn’t even want a suitor!

He wanted to refuse and deny, but he had no other choice but to obey his father's commands. 

The last time he disobeyed his father's words… well. 

An hour passed and all the horses and carriages are ready for their trip. 

With a crack of the whip, the horses began to walk, pulling the heavy carriages with them. 

Lance looked out the small window behind him, eager to get back into the castle. His home. His prison. He yearned for it. Anything was better than to watch dirty Alphas fight over the right to his body. By now every Alpha in the kingdom is probably lining up just for the change to fuck him. To impregnate him against his will. He didn’t want them, not now not ever.

—

“Stop here.” The King commanded. Lance was jolted apart from his own sorrow when he heard the command. Lance was confused. 

This isn’t the Lions Den…

It was some old worn down blacksmiths house. Lance gazed out the window, observing where they had stopped. Townsman flooded around their carriages, hoping to see their Royal family up close. 

“Father, where are we?” He asked. His father didn’t respond but only opened his door and hopped out the carriage, his feet hitting the gravel with a crunch. Joy filled the slum like streets as the people called for their King. His father didn’t say he could get out so he did, out of curiosity. 

He ran to catch up with the King and Queen. 

“Mother what is this place?” Lance asked again. 

“This is the home of your fathers Blacksmith.” Lance saw that, it was obvious this was a Blacksmith's house by the heavy metal and chest plates hanging to be sold. 

But what’s so special about this one? There has to be thousands of Blacksmiths within the kingdom.

As soon as Lance was a few meters from the metal house, he was hit by a wonderful scent. An Alphas scent. Lance has never smelled something so divine, so rich it blocked out the musty smell of the shop. But who carried the scent? What Alpha held this remarkable pheromone, so potent and strong it made Lances knees weak. 

As they walked closer Lance had to stifle a whimper that threatened to come out. He felt light headed and drunk. It was too much. 

“Welcome my King, my Queen.” A voice sounded from behind the stove, deep and mellow to his sensitive ears. 

“Friend!” His father shouted in happiness. 

The man came out from behind the stove and into the suns rays. The rays reflected off his meaty skin and into Lances pupils. He’s never seen such a man. A man so tall and rugged yet handsome and soft. His, no doubt heavy muscles bulging out of his smith apron, clenching and unclenching as he wiped his soot covered fingers on an already filthy rag. Lance was snapped out of his trance when the man spoke again. Dragging his eyes to the dirty and beautiful face. 

“What brings you to my shop, my King?” Lance wondered the same.

“Confusion does my friend. You will not fight in the den?” 

“Well, what for my King? No news has spread to me.” The Blacksmith stated.

“Well for your Prince of course!” The King said sarcastically. “Come Lance show yourself.” The whole time Lance stood behind his mother, protecting himself from the handsome man. 

Shyly, he stepped from behind his mother revealing himself once again, to this man. 

“My King I did not know of this! You have a son?” The man asked his eyes never leaving Lance. He felt more exposed than he had been at the ceremony. He could feel the Alpha around him. That blasted, wonderful, scent seeped into his pores, gripping Lance in unexpected arousal. 

“I do my friend, a secret no longer a secret until today. Closer Lance!” Lance nodded eyes dipping to the ground then returning to the Alpha in front of him. 

“The Sapphire Prince, everybody is chatting about?” 

Lance blushed at the title. 

Why are you blushing? You fool!

“Yes! Lance it is my honor to introduce you to my former champion, Takashi Shirogane.” His father shoved Lance a little to get him closer to this Takashi Shirogane. Any closer and Lance will collapse from his scent.

“Takashi, Your Prince and heir to the throne!” Lance has never seen this excitement from his father. It’s odd.

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shirogane.” Lance squeaked. Blushing to the point where pink blossomed on his tan cheeks. 

Mr. Shirogane grasped his small hand. Callused and big, and brought it to his lips. His sharp eyes still not leaving Lances own. 

“Pleasure is all mine, my Prince.” 

—- —-

The rest of the carriage ride to the Lion’s Den, Lance was in a complete trance. He couldn’t get over that scent. His whole life he was only used to two Alpha scents which were his parents. Even though their scents are strong as well, they have more of a familial scent to them. But that Alpha, that man who had scars raked across his body that for some odd reason, Lance found attractive. Takashi Shirogane. Lance has read about him. His father and Mr. Shirogane fought together in the war against the Mubari planet. A planet where the people on it had similar secondary genders to the one in his planet. Together they killed more than half the population on that planet forcing them to bend the knee. Lance once read about the vulgar killings that Alpha had done. He alone accumulated more than two-thousand kills. Lance read the stories of the soldiers who witnessed his power. He read how he made even the biggest of Alphas kneel just by looking at them. It intrigued lance to read more about him, which he did. He read so much about him to the point where he knew his cock size, thanks to the maidens and men personal diaries. Lance blushed at the thought. 

Lance was dragged out of his imagination when the carriage halted in front of the entrance to the Lion’s Den.

The carriage was met with a swarm of commoners and their children. All of whom wanted to meet their beautiful Prince for the first time. Lance was disappointed when he saw the Royal Guards circle around the carriage to allow his father and him to exit. He wanted to meet new people as they wanted to meet him. He wanted to talk and touch with everyone he met. Lance has been sheltered his whole life and now he’s ready to venture on his own. Without the watchful eye of his Mother and Father. Lance didn’t complain though, he knew complaining wouldn't do him any good with his father. The King exited the carriage first, graceful and powerful as always, then Lance exited, not as graceful and powerful, he accidentally tripped on his cape, falling into the arms of his father with a yelp. The King had a scowl on his face but helped him anyway. He was almost completely red.

What an embarrassment! 

Lacne treaded behind his Father with his head hanging low from his embarrassing stunt. The commoners that once swarmed the carriage were now pushed back and barricaded by the Royal Guard. Shouts of praise and good fortune were echoed by the thousands. It was overwhelming for Lance, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was always told to stay low, don’t speak, don’t complain. All his life he’s been denied a regular life. Maybe finding a mate was a good thing. Maybe he’d be able to live the life he always wanted. He still hated the idea of being tied to an Alpha brute, all he could hope for is a decent Alpha who won’t control his already dictated life. 

Horns blared as they entered the vast stadium, with the capacity of twenty-thousand Alteans. His jaw dropped seeing the filled stadium. Banners of the sigils from different nobel houses hung in their designated section. People cheered and hollered, throwing confetti and streams of all sort of colors. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. Tears of joy filled Lances eyes, his heart pounded and raced as even more cheers erupted when the Royal Family strided in. 

You can’t cry Lance! This is your first appearance, you have to remain calm.

Shaking his head, he took a large inhale and exhaled to relax his nerves. It helped a little but the atmosphere around him prevented almost everyone to remain calm. The excitement of the crowd resonated through Lance. He, also, wanted to cheer and laugh and cry along with everyone. The smile on his face stretched from ear to ear. His pointed ears fluttered in anticipation. For what? Lance didn’t know but he was still excited. The Queen arrived before they did. They greeted each other before taking their seats. The Royal Family also had designated seats but they were much more luxurious. The seats were studded with blue sapphires and stitched with golden silk. A large canopy hung over them to shade from the two suns at the center or their solar system. Cold drink were presented to them as soon as they sat down. Lance grabbed his favorite, mupple-berry juice, and took a small sip with a smile on his face. Large horns sounded off, startling Lance and almost making him spill his drink, announcing that the event was about to commence. 

The King stood up and almost immediately the crowd was silenced. They waited for their king to speak.

“Today is a special day, my son and your prince will choose the Alpha who is not only victorious but of noble birth. All Alphas are to fight to the death or in submission. Whomever remains standing by the end of the event will have my son in marriage. Let the fight commence!”

The cheers of the people rattled the whole stadium and through Lance. Lance usually wasn’t an admirer of violence but today, as his father said, was a special day. He was not only witnessing his kingdom but their customs and traditions first hand. Just yesterday he was confined to his room and certain others, and now he was out in the world. Experiencing the beauty of Altea with his eyes and not the words of books. The fighters were lead out to the center of the stadium to present themselves to the Royal Family. Lance watched each one exit the holding room that sat underneath the stadium. All of them were handsome, some beautiful, men and women Alphas lined up for him. Even though they were all decent looking, Lance couldn’t but feel a little disappointed. He was hoping to see the Alpha he had met earlier. His ears pointed down in sadness when the last fighter presented himself. Just as the announcer was about to blow his horn to dismiss them into their areas, the gates to the holding room busted open revealing what Lance had been hoping for. 

Takashi Shirogane. 

Cheers and screams erupted again as they saw the champion of Altea. Omegas in the crowd screamed for him and at him, trying to gain his attention. The fighters on the other hand gulped in fear, some smiled thinking they are ready to face the champion.

The way he walked in did things to Lance. He clenched his legs to stop the pulse that shot down to his hole. It didn’t work of course, because he felt his own slick flow out of his body. The Guard next to Lance must have smelled him because he gulped and tried to cover the growing bulge from Lances view. Of course Lance noticed when he smelled all the Alphas in the Royal Guard heighten their scents when they smelled Lances wonderful slick. Lance has no idea how he smells. No one has told him not even his mother. Unbeknownst to him, he smells absolutely ravishing.

His father smirked as he saw his former champion and blacksmith enter the stadium. In full armor and glory. The black plates that covered his chest shone against the harsh sun's beaming down on the planet. His grand sword, clutch at the side of his belt. He truly looked like a nobleman. 

The King stood, which demanded silence throughout the stadium.

“Champion! I see you’ve come to fight for my son? What changed your mind?” The King asked, his voice loud and clear.

“My King, you know better than anyone that I am the only one here best suited for your son. My abilities will keep him from harm and keep him satisfied. I came to prove just that.” Takashi bellowed out, making sure Lance heard every word. To most people the words he just spoke would’ve sounded arrogant and egotistical, but to Lances ears the words made his heart pound, and his hole flutter in want. He wanted this Alpha. He wanted to see Takashi fight for him, he wanted him to win and take him however he pleased. Lance sat up straight, once again attempting to conceal his arousal, and failing once more. The Alphas that surrounded him began to become restless. They also wanted to challenge this Alpha. Challenge him for Lance but even they knew they were no match for the Champion. 

“Very well then, the fight shall continue!” The King seemed pleased. 

“My King! If I may?” A nobleman interjected. He came from the Clover House. 

“What?!” The king yelled.

“M-my King he is not of noble birth, a blacksmith! Surely he can not fight?” He pleaded desperately. This nobleman wanted all the luck his son could get.

No! He has to fight! Lance thought. Though he did not speak. 

Right now Lance prayed that his father would let him fight. He wanted, he needed this Alpha to fight. Just moments ago Lance dreaded the thought of belonging to an Alpha, but now that Takashi Shirogane was in the mix of his suitors, he would not mind belonging to him. 

“I suppose you’re right…” the nobleman smiled,”but he has proven himself noble on the battlefield more times than i can count he will be permitted to fight for my sons hand.” The nobleman deflated at the Kings words. 

The horns blared once again and the fighters took their respected spot. The way the fight went was simple. Winner will fight the next challenger until he or she falls. Of course Takashi Shirogane had been the first one up to the challenge. He pulled his sword out from his clutch and faced the Royal Family and bowed, showing his respect. The crowd burst in cheers and in anticipation. Lance also cheered but only clapping quietly to himself and to the champion. The Champion and he locked eyes and the champion smirked making Lance visibly shiver.. 

Oh gods

At this point his glands began to swell in want, in need. 

Gods did he need. He needed this Alpha, his inner Omega said so. He needs him and no one else. 

The first challenger came up, confident and completely ignorant to his own demise. 

At last the fight began. And for Lance, he could not wait to see what this Alpha was willing to do for him.


	2. The Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takashi shows his love for Lance through battle and Lance loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new chapter! This one is a little longer than the other. Each chapter will probably get longer as i go. 
> 
> Also i was gonna put my tumblr link for yall to follow and ask questions about my fic or just shance in general, but im pretty sure my blog will get deleted come Dec. 17. But if yall wanna follow anyway in case it doesn't get deleted see the end notes for the link.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Pls comment or kudos to show some love! <3
> 
> Pls excuse any errors.

Lance did not want to admit it but the sight of Takashi fighting for him, was absolutely glorious. 

The fight started off with Takashi and the other nobleman from the house Clover, circling each other like two lions would as they prepared for battle. The nobleman held up his guard, shield up and in front of him, afraid that if he let it down the Champion would attack and end him and his chances for victory and wealth. Takashi on the other hand, stalked him wherever he went, his dominating gaze blazing through his challenger. Takashi could care less for wealth or victory, all he cared for is that at the end of the fight he will be the only one left to take the Princes hand in marriage. Throughout Takashi’s life, he admits he’s had many lovers, men and women, Alpha, Omega and even Beta. He cared not. He often had multiple at a time, his adventures between the sheets were no secret to anyone. After the war against the Mubari planet, his reputation in the field and in the feathers traveled back home with him. Omegas pleaded for him while Alphas praised him when he returned home. Though he did partake in many many affairs, he was careful with whom he slept with. He did not just rut into anything that walked, he chose his partners as they always chose him. He always made sure that they carried no illnesses with them or, if they were Omega, he’d make sure they were not in heat and not just looking for his knot. And most importantly, he made sure there were no emotions attached. Takashi, in all his years of love making, never fell in love with his lovers of the evening. It’s not like he was emotionally inept, he believed in fate. When he was just a child, before he had his first rut, he had a dream that he would be a great warrior, a loyal friend, and a great lover. In his dream the gods told him that he would come to love an Omega, not just any Omega but one of the highest birth. A Prince. And since then he vowed that he would love no other. He would not give his heart to anyone but his fated one. This is why he came to fight. He knew that the Prince was his fate. When they first met he felt his world come to a complete stop. His inner Alpha cried out for this Omega. He never felt this way for any other no matter how fiercely they loved throughout the night or how many times he returned to the same person. For the first time in his life he felt the need to protect, to love, to nourish this Omega and him alone. Fate brought him here and he would do whatever it takes so that his Prince will not fall into the hands of some other.

His instincts threatened to rip out of him, so that no other dared challenge him for his Omega, he would have allowed it but the last time he let his instincts take over him, he killed innocent people just because he inner Alpha said so. Women, men and children all slaughtered by his hand. Everyday could hear their screams as they pleaded for mercy. He could still see the blood of their innocence, dripping off the sharp blade of his sword. He could still feel himself feel good killing these innocent beings.

He refused to revert back to that animalistic feeling.

But, that did not mean he was less powerful in his current state. He was nearly just as lethal with his mind intact but he had more control, more reason and coordination. Which was why people not only feared him but also worshipped him. They knew of his power and dared not to mess with it. 

Takashi, with ease, defeated the challenger by submission, his sword pressed against the jugular of his opponent.

Lance watched with awe. He has never seen combat in action. It was a thrill to witness the sheer power of combat, of Takashi Shirogane. By the third opponent that challenged the Champion, the breeches under Lances expensive robe were utterly soaked. He tried his best to keep his slick inside of him but as Takashi showed just how skilled he is with that sword of his, his inner Omega was pleased that it was all for him. Takashi fought on, with great skill and ease, bringing his opponents to kneel with his grand sword against their neck. Each fighter was swiftly defeated in different ways, some on their knees, some on their back or bellies. No skill could match the Champion. The cheers in the stadium never ceased, instead they grew louder each time the Champion brought the next opponent to their knees.

Even the King cheered for his former Champion. It has been so long since he witnessed a good battle. He had been very pleased that he would see his Champion fight again. 

When he had heard the news that his greatest warrior was to become a blacksmith, he was disappointed, mainly because he would no longer be able to use his weapon in the wars that were to come. His Champion was still young about twenty years younger than he, it was a shame that such skill was to be wasted away. 

Seeing that the Champion had not lost his love for battle, satisfied the King. Though the champion was not of noble birth, he cared not. Takashi fought more noble than any other nobleman. He won the king Wars just by the swing of his sword. 

His power was second to none.

As Takashi defeated his last opponent, the entire stadium was on their feet cheering for the victor. Lance was the fastest to be up on his feet and cheering for the man who proved his worth. A large smile stretched across his face and his ears perked up in excitement. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. The dominance that Takashi displayed was so breathtaking. He was kept on the edge of his seat throughout the endurance of the fight. If one could call it that. It was laughable on how fast and easy Takashi was able to make all the Alphas kneel to his will. Lance wanted to commence his marriage to Takashi Shirogane as soon as possible, but he had to wait. Lance has waited his whole life for something that almost everyone craved, action, adventure, love. With Takashi, Lance felt that he would find all of those with him. Something just pulled at him to yearn for the Champion of Altea. At first Lance thought it was just the Omega within him but when he saw how Takashi took down his opponents just for him, how each time the warrior had his challenger on the ground he would smile up at him as if presenting his victory to him, he knew that they were destined for each other. 

The twenty-thousand Alteans roared in amusement. Even they knew that the champion would be victorious. 

The King lifted his hand, commanding the silence of his people and spoke,

“My people! Today is a grand day! Your champion has defeated all of his challengers and therefore he will have my son in marriage. He has proven that no other will suit my son, and it is my honor to allow this marriage to commence. The next morrow we will feast!” The crowd erupted.

“We will drink!” louder cheers echoed of the grand walls of the stadium.

“And we will witness the marriage of two fated ones!” Lances ears fluttered at his father's words. He could not wait until the next morrow! He could not contain his own excitement, he wanted to have this Alpha as soon as possible. He wanted to feel the power of this Alpha and only him. He thought back on how he used to not want an Alpha but this blacksmith, this champion will belong to Lance and he alone. The primitive feeling of need flowed out of him. He wanted to run to this Alpha, to jump off this high podium and into the arms of his victor. To show everyone that this Alpha was now his, and he will not share. 

As the stadium began to empty, the Royal Family was led out to their carriage. This time they rode together back to the palace. The entire ride back Lance fidgeted. He craved to be reunited with his Alpha. They were yet to be married but Lance was becoming impatient. He was saddened when the King announced that their union would have to wait until the morrow. He only wished time would pass by faster so that they could be with each other again. 

While he was heading back to the castle, Takashi was led back to the holding room and then to his own separate carriage that will take him to the Juxter. A small castle where the betrothed were to stay in until the ceremony was to start. He too was saddened that he was to wait until he could have his Omega, but he was once told patience yields focus, and so he will be patient so that he could focus only on his fated one and no one else. His memories brought back the image of the Princes face when he defeated the final challenger. He saw how his ears turned red in arousal, how they fluttered in excitement. He could smell the sweet slick that came from the Prince as he stood up to cheer for him. 

The scent of the Lances slick shot arousal straight through him. He could not wait for their union. Not only in marriage but in the bed. He wanted to do so many things to Lance. Things that would make even a whore blush. He would ravish Lance until he knew that they were each others, that no other Alpha would ever satisfy him as Takashi would. He wanted to take Lance in ways that would make him go crazy. He wanted, no, he needed Lance. He needed Lance and no one else. 

All of Altea celebrated. It has been almost half a century since their kingdom had had a Royal wedding. On Altea life, love and strength is celebrated. They worshipped the gods that represented each one. They often prayed to the gods for life, within their bodies or in their crops. They prayed to the gods for love in hope that they would one day find their true mate or that they could come to love themselves. They prayed to the gods for strength so they could have strength to protect their loved ones. Altea was far from perfect, it had many flaws but they believed that the gods will guide them to perfection, to the lands where no one could touch. 

Takashi, to most people, was blessed by the gods. His ability to fight, his ability to make love, and his ability to take life and spare it, laid bare for all to see. The Altean people thought that the gods lived through him, that he was a true warrior no King could ask for. But to Takashi, for a long time, he believed himself to be cursed. He felt disgusted everytime he killed. No matter if his victims were the most innocent or the most guilty. He made himself sick. After the war, he had been beaten and bruised by his own mind, the screams of his victims echoed in his head, for almost three years so that he could not sleep. The act of war, his actions drove him to the brink of insanity. That is why he became a blacksmith. His father had been a blacksmith and since he was a child he felt peace in the sound of metal smashing against metal. He loved the musty smell of sweat and rust from the hard labor of hammering against the large anvil. Since he could remember his father taught him the art of metal, to respect it because the element has been in the ground long before the Alteans touched it. Metal was ancient, more so than Alteans themselves. 

As the carriage came to a halt in front of the Juxter, Takashi gave the order that he was to escort himself. And of course no one questioned him, they knew he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. All he carried with him was his sword, his breeches and his necklace. He was still in his armor and in great need of a shower so he also brought his favorite lavenders with him. He may be a sweaty blacksmith and warrior but he always enjoyed the relaxing scent of soaps and a good wash. 

The Juxter castle was a simple castle, with only three large rooms and three large baths, and a grand entry hall. The style on the outside was similar to that of the actual Royal castle. Gold, blue, pink and purple decorated the exterior beautifully, as well as the interior. Takashi led himself to the largest of the the three rooms and explored a little. He was not innocent to grand buildings, he had lived in the King’s own castle during the war. The King wanted him close for the reassurance and safety. 

A bed fit for a King sat in the middle of the grand room, ornamented with golden silk sheets and purple pillows stacked high enough to be level with the headboard . A desk, positioned in front of the bed, held a collection of books and a little note intended for him. He walked to the small desk, small because he is one large man, his boots clicked with each step he took, and picked up the note. 

Champion! It pleases me greatly that i have my greatest friend and champion back. It was a pleasure to watch your power once more. You have not faltered in your skill even after becoming a blacksmith. 

The servants have been notified that they shall remain alert so if need be you could call them anytime you want.

I look forward for the morrow as does my son. I have never seen him so excited.

Enjoy the grounds once more and at sunrise we shall meet to prepare for the wedding.

King Lotor.

Takashi smiled as he read that Lance was just as excited to be with him as he was. 

A small knock on the door came and Takashi yelled for who ever was at the door to come in.

A servant girl, an Omega, came in bowing her head in respect. 

“Good evening my Lord, I was sent to set your bath, should i start it now?” her voice was smooth, as all Omega voices were.

“No need. I shall set my own. I thank you though for your generosity.” 

The girl blushed as she saw Takashi removing his armor without shame. 

“It is my honor, my Lord.” With a quick bow she scurried off back into the corridor. 

The door shut with a small click and Takashi continued to shuck off his armor. He untied the strings at the back of his breastplate and slid the large piece off with ease. He continued with the rest of his armor, the greaves on his shins, the faulds at his waist, until he was bare. It was truly a sight of the gods, too bad no one was there to witness it.

After he took off his armor he slowly unlatched his mechanical arm. He had lost his arm during the war. When he was held captive by mercenaries hired by the Mubaris king. Galran mercenaries. Takashi was once invited to join the merciless assassins but he refused. His fate told him that he would never find the love he sought for if he were to join them so he didn’t. 

He flinched as the metal that encased his upper arm released. Takashi never took off his arm. Only when he took a bath and when he slept. The King had the best alchemist and engineers come together to save the champion. He would not lose his greatest weapon. Together the engineers and alchemists built the most advanced prosthetic, that has the ability to feel and bend as a normal Altean arm would. They made sure to not only capture the functions of a normal arm but also the functions of a champions arm. It needed to have the same strength it’s host had and the same flexibility for wielding a grand sword. 

Takashi, in a way, despises his metal arm. When his arm was severed from his body he of course felt pain, excruciating pain, but he also felt relief. Having only one warm would prevent him from taking more lives. But the war did not stop when his arm laid next to him in a bloody mess. No, instead the King did whatever it took to have his greatest weapon back. 

He placed his arm on the small desk, in between two books so that it would not fall, and then headed to the washroom. It is just as grand and beautiful as the room it’s attached to. A wide bath that sunk into the ground had marble lining all around it. A open balcony let the slow breeze into the room, making the sheer curtains flow beautifully. Again, it’s not Takeshi's first time being in such a beautiful place but he could never get used to it. The first time he had stayed in the Kings castle his mind was shocked. There was so much of everything, pillows, sheets, you name it. Why would someone need this much? He questioned. Takashi was used to just his small bed that fit him perfectly and one pillow. He did not see the need for extra essentials and what not. They were nice of course, but just not for him.

It took about five minutes for the hot water to fill the bath. Steam from the large bath evaporated into the cool air. Before stepping into the water, he rinsed himself under the separate waterfall to remove any dirt and sweat he had attached to his body. Slowly, he eased into the hot water until it reached the middle of his thigh. He grunted as he sat down in the hot water. The temperature of the water turned his skin pink, but he liked it like this. The hot water engulfed his body all the way to his shoulders. Takashi finally relaxed letting out a long sigh as he leaned his head back against the warm marble that surrounded the bath. 

Today has been the most exciting day he’s had in a long time. Don’t get him wrong he could be content with being a blacksmith his whole life but today. Today he met his fated one, he fought for his fated one, and soon he will marry his fated one. His life now seemed to have more meaning than just killing and war. He wanted to give his Omega the love he deserved. They had just met once but he noticed that Lance was extremely quiet and reserved. He could only guess that the reason for the Omegas silent and withdrawn body language was that he has never been around another Alpha, apart from his parents. The kingdom as well, just met their Prince. Takashi has never seen the community he lived in, so happy to hear the news that their kingdom finally has a Prince. He knew that the King and the Queen struggled to conceive so he was happy that they were finally able to have a child. Of course everyone didn’t know of this child until that child was now an adult. Small but still an adult. He knew Omegas are smaller in stature compared to Alphas most of the time, but the Prince was unusually smaller. His stature only made Takashi want to protect him even more so than he already did. 

The Prince is not only small but he’s also the most beautiful Omega Takashi has seen. His mind painted the Omega Prince from memory behind his closed eyelids. His memory illustrated the unblemished brown skin. Takashi hasn’t felt the Princes face but he knew it was smooth. Unmarked and untouched. His mind traveled to dangerous territory, stooping into the lust filled haze. He thought Lance was smooth all over. The skin underneath that robe he wore today would quiver at the touch of his hand and the kisses of his lips. He wants to taste every inch of him. It wasn’t just lust that Takashi felt towards Lance. He wants to cherish him, to protect him if need be, to give him whatever he wanted. His heart pulled to Lance and he couldn’t help but follow the muscle in his chest. But of course the physical attraction just enhanced his want for the young Prince. He wants Lance more than words can describe. His mind wondered once more to the images of what he’d do to Lance when he would finally have him. He groaned, biting his lips hard enough to draw the tiniest bit of blood. He slid his hand down the rolling hills of his abdomen, past the curls of his pubic hair and around his highly impressive cock. He imagined many things he and Lance were to do between the feathers but what he mainly envisioned, was the feel of Lance around his cock. Takashi has no doubt that Lance would be tight, just by the way Lance blushed everytime they made eye contact, he could tell he was pure. He expected so because he was a Prince. His want to defile the young Price made him harder than rock itself. He fisted his large prick underneath the hot water, making the water ripple with his movements. 

Takashi wasn’t one to release early, his stamina often left his lovers of the evening limping or immobile the next morning but with just the images in his head. His cock twitched which signaled his own release. 

He needs Lance, his needs time to hurry so that they can be together.

…

When Lance first arrived back to the castle he hurried off to his room. Not even saying goodnight to his parents as he ran up the grand stairs. He needed to relieve the boiling pressure that built up in the pit of his stomach as he watched his Alpha fight for him. The womb that resided in him cries for the seed of this Alpha, for his wonderful knot to plug him and make him take the generous amount of seed Lance knew Takashi would spill into him. His innocent hole quivered for the blacksmith, turned champion, he just met today. Lance knows their love is disgustingly cliche, but he can’t stop the feelings he has towards the Alpha. No force in the universe could keep them from each other. After the wedding, Lance knows that he and the champion would share the bed all night, vigorously and on multiple occasions. The Omega with in him screamed for him to run to the Juxter and just climb into the bed with his intended one. To ride him until he was full of Takashi’s spill. Lance may be innocent to the events that occur within the feather, but his vast knowledge blessed him with an extremely creative imagination. 

After he sprinted into his private rooms he immediately stripped of his Royal attire. He groaned in frustration when he couldn’t unclasp the clips that held his attire together but he eventually undressed himself completely. As soon as he laid bare at the edge of his bed he opened the cabinet of his nightstand and retrieved his toy. He needed something to relieve the boiling lust his body demanded. The toy was not near the size of Takashi, the Lanced knows that for a fact but it would have to do for now until their union.

Jumping on the bed, he spread his long, toned legs folding them so that they rested against his chest. He held one leg in his hand so that it was almost next to his ears and with the other hand he inserted the pitiful toy into his wet hole. Lance cried out, he didn’t mean to but the pressure in him was too much. He let his mind go to all sorts of corners, in a lustful haze. He imagined how Takashi would fold him in half as he pounded into him. Lacne bit into the pillow that laid underneath him, stifling a whimper that threatened to slip out as he plunged the toy into his soaking hole in a hurried pace. He came, hard, just from the images in head and the small toy in his ass. He clenched his knees together, toes curling, as white strips spurted from his untouched cock. 

Lance released his leg from his firm grip, letting it drop on the bed with a small bounce. His hole continued to shiver as it wasn’t satisfied with that small toy. It needs the girth of an Alpha. Of Takashi’s. 

It took him a while to recover from his release he laid on his large bed for a moment, gasping for air, but once he caught his breath, he cleaned himself with a long relaxing and very much needed bath. 

Lacne exited the bath before his skin got the chance to turn pruny and started his nightly routine. He pasted on his face mask made from his favorite herbs, mupple berry leaves, and favorite perfumes. Lance never slept with clothes on. He just hopped in the bed, without disturbing the even coat on his face, and blew out the lantern on his night table. 

He fell asleep with a small smile on his face, thinking about what is to come.

… 

At the first light of sun rise, Takashi was up even before the servants and the King. He hardly slept due to his anticipation to this day. He paced his room, nervous and thrilled that today he will see and touch his beloved. He dreamt about this day his whole life. The gods told him his fate, and today it will finally be fulfilled.  
After an hour passed with him pacing the grand room, a knock ripped at the door. His heart began to race, the sheer delight he felt knowing he is to marry the Prince, his beloved, soon almost crippled him. He’s never felt anything like this. The love he felt for Lance was second to none. From the first day they met, Takashi knew this Omega would be his as he will be the Omegas Alpha. He would not only protect him and love him, he would make him happy. The Prince seemed so small in mind and body, and Takashi wants to show Lacne the grand universe. He wants them to travel and make love at the places they stop and rest at. He wants to make his love for Lance known throughout the entire universe. He wants creature of all origins to love Lance the way he does. But most of all, he wants Lance. Just him. They have yet to see each other again but Takashi would give his other arm just for him. Lance could break his heart a thousand times and he’d still love him unconditionally. It’s extraordinary, this love he has for the Prince. He couldn’t wait to show it to him.

“Enter.” Takashi yelled.

The same servant girl from last night came in. 

“Good day my Lord, the King has sent me to invite you to break your fast with him and his family. Shall i give you time to get dressed?” She blushed. He was shirtless, he too slept bare. He hates the feeling of clothing on his skin when he's trying to sleep. When he got up from the bed he pulled his breaches on but must have forgotten to put on a shirt.

“Oh. Yes, i suppose so. I shall be down in a few, ready my carriage in the meantime, i will join the Royal Family to break my fast.” 

She bowed and exited the room. 

The poor girl probably smelled his excitement when she walked in. Takashi knows he has a strong scent, he can control it most of the time, but when he gets overly stirred, his scent drips out of him like a broken water pipe. He just hopes that he can control it around Lance. He doesn’t want to make him faint. 

He was provided clothes by the King when he first arrived so he decided to wear something that both the King and Lance would like. At least he’d think Lance would like. He knows not what the Omega finds attractive but he wants to try his best for him. 

Choosing the perfect attire actually took longer than Takashi expected. He’s gone to many Royal occasions all throughout the war but he’s more nervous about impressing Lance than he is about war. 

Eventually, he put on the perfect outfit. 

He wore black and gold attire. A blouse the color of night, fit to him perfectly, matched with night colored trousers, along with a small golden belt. A large golden cape draped over his shoulders and flowed all the way to the ground. He truly looked like a nobleman now. 

Takashi left his temporary room and headed down to the front of the Juxter. On his way down the servants stopped to witness his beauty. They whispered to each other, blushing when he made eye contact with them. 

It was a short way to the Royal castle and usually Takashi would have just gone on feet but he supposed that if he wanted to make the best impression on not just Lance but the King, he is marrying his son after all, he thought he’d take the carriage provided for him. To show respect.

The closer the carriage got to the Palace the more his scent seeped out. The chauffeur must have noticed because he began to cough at the overwhelming scent. He must be a Beta, most Betas dislike the smell of an aroused Alpha, mainly because their reproductive anatomy is more attracted to their own secondary gender. It is rare in Altea to find Alpha and beta couple or even Omega and Beta couples. Even though Betas make up about half of the population on Altea. It’s more often that you’d find Omega and Alpha couples not only because their reproductive anatomy often compliment each other, no matter what gender they are, Omegas like the comforting smell of an Alpha. If Omegas, who don’t have an Alpha or don’t want one, are in heat there are sanctuaries for them so that they do not spend their heat in agony. Kind of ironic because the King made his son spend his heats in agony instead of getting him help from one of these sanctuaries. It was the king that gave the money to build the sanctuaries after all. 

As the carriage rolled up the large hill that the Palace was laid upon, Takashi sat up right, trying to spot his beloved. Once he did, his ears fluttered when his eyes found his beloved. As did the Princes. Lance stood restless next to his mother, anxious to see his Alpha again. His mother smiled fondly down at him, happy to see that her son has finally found something to be happy about. Happy that her son will no longer spend his heats in pain. She loved the way Lance, on the whole way to the front of the Palace would not stop asking questions about the Kings blacksmith and former champion.

Have you met him before mother?

What is he like?

I’ve read about him but nothing really told me of he personality.

Why do you think he became a blacksmith?

Do you think he’s handsome? 

I think he’s handsome.  
She loves seeing her son so excited about his marriage. She thought he would fight tooth and nail about the marriage but fortunately, he found happiness in it. 

Before the carriage came to a full stop, Takashi hopped out the side door. His eyes once again fell onto Lances own. 

Their ears perked up in synch, their happiness to see each other. Lance smiled brightly, as did Takashi, he wants to run up to Lance and lift him up, to touch him, but he knows that wouldn’t be very ‘Princely’ on Lances accord. Lance would not mind in the matter. He too wants to show his affection for Takashi. He wants to scent mark him to let everyone know that Takashi is his. Oh, he wants to do so many things! But he must refrain because mid-day they will have their ceremony, they will finally be together, they will finally feel each other. 

Takashi walked up to them with great power and grace. Lance wondered, he’s not a nobleman but he acts just like them. Lance has been a noble person his whole but he still can’t get the noble act right. His father always scorned him for not acting as a Prince should or for sitting incorrectly, or holding his head the wrong way. His father etched noble into him. He didn’t like it very much but he had no other choice. Up until yesterday no one knew of Lance, he had no one to confide in. he never felt comfortable talking to his Mother because she too often tried to make him be someone he wasn’t. He wondered how the noble picture fit Takashi so well.

When Takashi step up to them, he bowed. 

“My King, My Queen.” He looked to Lance and reached for his beautiful hand, and brought it to his lips.

“My Prince.” 

Oh gods help me. 

The scent Takashi’s admitting smells absolutely divine. Lance held his breath, feeling a little light headed, as Takashi pressed a soft yet firm kiss to the back of his hand. His ears pointed down, bashfully.

“H-hello. It's a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Shirogane-”

“Takashi, my Prince, for you, i am called Takashi.” he corrected. His voice low and smooth like silk. 

Lance is absolutely puzzled. Aroused but puzzled. The way he spoke to him, awoke things that should only be reserved for the feathers.

“Right. Takashi…” Lance corrected himself.

Hearing Lance say his name, his voice smooth and elegant, made Takashi growl. He wanted to hear it again, but next time when he’s taking Lance, claiming him as his. 

Control yourself Alpha!

“Shall we break our fast?” The Queen asked, breaking the sexual tension between Takashi and her son.

“Ah, Yes! The kitchen harvested the best mupple berries and Drudles for our meal. Some of Lances favorites.” The King said, ushering them to follow him.

Takashi smiled as he saw Lance blush when his father told Takashi of his favorite berry. Mupple berries are usually loved by children, the sweetness attracts them the the lovely berry, but as Alteans grow older, the Majority lose their love for Mupple berries. Not for Lance, at eighteen years of age he still, very much, loves the sweet little berries.

Takashi offered out his hand for Lance with a smile on his face. He hasn’t stopped smiling since he arrived. 

Slowly, Lance placed his small hand into Takashi’s. His body is yelling at him to take this Alpha to bed, to let this Alpha have his way with him, to bounce on him until the sun rises for the next day, and gods does he want to. He wants to more than anything. But he must be civil. Just for a few more hours, then he and Takashi will have each other.

They finally be one, in mind, body and soul. 

Their love will be heard by the entire kingdom, no the entire universe!

They will finally be with one another, in each others arms, in each others presence, content and sated. 

Lance could not wait.

Nor could Takashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shadyzap
> 
> Next the breakfast and the wedding!


	3. The Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They break their fast and Takashi has an extra snack just for pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTERRR!!! lol 
> 
> So turns out i was only able to fit in the breakfast because i added some self indulgent smut lol. Im sure yall will enjoy as well.
> 
> Oh! and turns out my blog was not deleted so if you guys want to chek it out and ask questions, feel free to.
> 
> Alright ill leave you to it! 
> 
> Enjoy and please show some love by commenting or leaving a kudos!! <3
> 
> pls excuse any errors

As they arrived to the dining hall, the food was already out and ready for them to break their fast. The aroma that wafted through the room smelled almost as good as Takashi’s scent. At least that’s what Lance thought. Lance couldn’t smell anything else but Takashi’s scent. It was a bit overwhelming but he loves it. Takashi’s scent smelled like home, like comfort, security. His scent makes Lance feel safe, like nothing in the worlds could hurt him, which is true because Takashi will gladly protect Lance with his life. 

 

Takashi and Lance were still holding hands when they walked up to the long table.

 

Pulling out a seat, Takashi offered it to Lance.

 

“My Prince?” He gestured to the empty seat.

 

“Oh! Thank you, Takashi.” Lance blushed as he took the offered seat. Takashi’s eyes have yet to leave Lance. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Lance, the Alpha inside of him, and he as well, is so fascinated with this Omega. He smelled absolutely  _ amazing _ . Mupple berries, is what he smelled like, but with a hint of the ocean. Nonetheless though, the Mupple berry scent is very prominent in his wonderful perfume. Takashi now knows why his scent smells the way it does, the King exposed Lance for his obsession with Mupple berries, which Takashi found extremely adorable.

 

Takashi took the seat next to him. The Queen took the seat next to the King who sat at the head of the table. The servants around them finished organizing the grand table and left the room and the King’s demand.

 

An awkward silence washed over the table but vanished when Takashi spoke first. 

 

“My King, I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to take your son in marriage, I will cherish him to the best of my ability.”

 

“Of course, champion! You have proven to be the best suitor for him, and I know he will greatly appreciate you as his Alpha, he hasn’t stopped releasing his scent since he’s seen you the first time!” The King laughed. Lance wants so badly to hide his head in the large freshly baked bread. His father has absolutely no filter when it comes to casual talk. His father grew up in royalty, he did whatever he liked, said whatever he liked, it got him in trouble most of the time but now he is the King, and the habit has grown since no one cannot punish him for speaking out of turn. Well only the Queen can but, she’s nearly as bad as him. 

 

Lance never noticed that he’s been releasing his scent, he knows he smelled of arousal every time he’s around Takashi but he couldn’t feel himself releasing his marvelous scent. He never really learned how to control it. After all he’s only been around his mother and father, so he had no need to learn, he probably should now.

 

“That is true! He wouldn’t stop asking me questions about you, i’ve never seen him this excited about something,  _ someone! _ It is our honor to allow this marriage Champion.”

 

“Mother!” Lance shouted, his embarrassment showing in his ears. They pointed down with a bright blush at the ends of them.

 

_ Cute _

 

Takashi grabbed Lances hand, bringing it up to lay on the table, while rubbing his small knuckles.

 

“I’d be honored to answer whatever questions you have about me, my Prince.” 

 

Lance nods, turning his head away quickly to hide his warming cheeks. 

 

“I’m sure he has lots for you champion! Now, let’s eat!” Everyone nodded and began to eat. Lance of course went straight for the Mupple berry scone. His favorite. Takashi watched him as he continued to pick three Mupple berry scones and Mupple berry juice. A smile spread across his face, he couldn’t help but smile at Lance, he wants to know everything about him. He already knows his favorite food, he wants to learn more. What his favorite color is, favorite thing to do, he wants to learn all about him. His curiosity about the Prince originates from the Alpha within him, but also because he genuinely wants to get know Lance. He knows that they barely know each other, they just met yesterday, but for some reason he feels like, despite their little time with each other, he knows Lance. His fate pulled him towards Lance for some reason and, he wants to find out why.

 

After they had their foods on their plate, the King spoke once again.

 

“So, my old friend. You fought bravely for my son, but I can’t help but wonder why you will not fight for me. Now, I know, more than anyone, that you have fought more than anyone’s lifetime but will you not fight again for your kingdom?” 

 

Once again the blunt words the King spoke, caused everyone to stop eating, washing silence over the table.

 

“My King, i am honored that you want me to fight for you, but after the Mubari war, i pledge to myself to never take a life again. You and other soldiers know what i can do with my sword, how quickly i can take life as well as spare it. How easy it was for me, that is what it seemed like. But, my King, it was not easy, i wish to not take another life unless I am forced to for the protection of your son. I will protect him to the best of my ability, but I hope you can understand that i do not want to have another life die by my sword.”

 

“I am glad that you will do whatever it takes to protect my son. I do understand my friend, i have killed more souls than i can count, so i can find some sympathy,but i am afraid that will not stop me from asking again in the future.” 

 

_ Why do you want me to fight so bad?  _ Takashi questioned in his mind, but let the question fade. He’ll figure out why when the time comes.

 

“Of course, my King.” He nodded and went back to eating.

 

“So Takashi my son and I’m sure the King as well wonder why you chose to become a blacksmith?” The Queen asked trying to relieve some tension. 

 

“Well, my father was a blacksmith, he taught me everything i know and i find it quite relaxing. Plus it a great way to use my strength”

 

“Oh yes! I’m sure it takes quite a lot of power to bend and shape iron. Maybe one day you can teach Lance how to make his own sword. Wouldn’t that be nice honey?” 

 

When his mother asked this question, Lance was in the middle of taking a sizable bite out of his Mupple berry scone. He couldn’t reply because then his scone would pop right out his mouth, all he could do was nod. Takashi chuckled at the sight

 

_ He must really love Mupple berries. I’ll be sure to pick some for him every morning. _

 

“I would love to teach him. If he wants to?” By this time Lance finished the bite he had in his mouth and replied.

 

“Oh, um, yes! I’ve always wanted to see how swords are made. I’ve read about the process but nothing is like experiencing it in real life.” 

 

“It will be a  _ pleasure  _ to teach you.” 

 

The way Takashi responded, sent a chill down his spine. The way his voice went low and suggestive, really made Lance want to pounce on him. Right here, in front of his parents and the wonderful Mupple berry scones. The thought of Takashi taking him right here on this table, made his glands swell. His gland still wanted the bite of an Alpha, but now that Lance has chosen Takashi, they will accept no other. Since yesterday, any Alpha he smelled, repulsed him. His glands yearned for Takashi, and tonight, Lance and his needy glands will finally but satisfied.

 

After everyone finished breaking their fast, Lance being the first one, that boy can put away food, they all went to the throne room. 

 

“My King, the palace look as wonderful as it did last time.” 

 

_ What?! _

 

“Thank you my friend, your room hasn’t changed either, maybe Lance could show you to it?” You two will be sharing the room once the marriage is complete anyway.”

 

_ Oh dear. Oh gods help me. Give me strength so that I may restrain myself! _

 

Lance wished his father didn’t say that. Lance has no trust in himself to restrain himself from attacking the poor Alpha. They will be alone, in a room, with a bed. 

 

Lance could only hope that he will remain calm.

 

“If the Prince does not mind? I haven’t been in the Palace for a long while.” He looked towards Lance, pleading with his eyes. How could Lance say no to him?

 

“I-I suppose I could show you…” 

 

“Great! You two go and explore while the Queen and I make preparations for your wedding.”

 

“Yes, yes! Show him our garden Lance, you’ve helped me grow so many beautiful plants, I’m sure the Champion will love to see your work!” 

 

The King and the Queen were far too excited. Lance, more embarrassed than ever, grabbed Takashi’s hand and led him to the Royal sleeping chambers. His ears seemed to constantly point down in bashfulness. It was adorable. Takashi wanted to reach out and hold his face, to feel his warm cheeks that blushed a lovely red. The beautiful brown of his skin mixed with the color of blood that rushed to his cheeks to make a lovely russet brown. Takashi found it overwhelmingly adorable that he was so bashful. It made him wonder just how red he could make the poor young Prince.

 

As they walked down the long corridor that led to the sleeping chambers, Lance never let go of his hand. Takashi didn’t mind, not at all, but he wondered if Lance noticed. Lance’s hand felt so small in his own, the delicate fingers squeezing his large hand as they walked down the hall.

 

“My Prince, you have the most lovely hands, smoother than anything i’ve felt.” Takashi teased. 

 

Lance stopped in his tracks, eyes wide in shock, and tried to pull his hand out of Takashi’s grip. But Takashi held on to his hand, gently, as he did not want to scare the Omega.

 

“It’s not a complaint my Prince, I quite like your hand in mine.” He rubbed the small knuckles in his large hand, trying to calm down the young Prince.

 

“I am sorry, i'm not usually this skittish,” Lance gazed down hiding his face from his Alpha,”You make me a little excited.” A soft laugh escaped his lips, his ears fluttering with his confession. It’s true, Takashi’s presence makes Lance’s blood rush. He couldn’t help it, being around him made the Omega with in him extremely satisfied. His Omegan conscience cries out for this Alpha, and to Lance’s own surprise, he’s allowed himself to follow his instincts. 

 

Takashi laughed softly at Lance’s confession and gently pulled his small hand so that they were now chest to chest. 

 

“The feeling is returned, my Prince. Your presence excites me more than you can know. Following our union i wish to show you my excitement in our chambers.” Takashi, with his other hand, cradled Lances jaw, the cold metal biting at Lances smooth skin, but evaporating when Lance’s face began to heat up once again.

 

Lance has probably blushed, because of Takashi, more time than he can count. He couldn’t help it, the man made him nervous. Because of Lances confinement, he never dealt with these types of feelings. He’s never been in love, sure he read about it many times in fact, but he’s never  _ felt _ it. He’s never even had his first kiss! He does not know how to act around someone that has captures his heart. Someone who makes the large muscle in his chest beat ten times faster than normal. It still amazes him that he fell so hard and fast for this Alpha. He doubted this love he felt multiple times since they met. Was it just the lust that came from his Omegan instincts? Was this love really love? Did Takashi feel the same? Lance had an abundance of questions that rolled through his mind but, what he did not question was the pull that he felt towards Takashi. It felt as if the strings that controlled his fate were tied to the large man. Pulling him to the Alpha that fought so bravely for him. Lance knew that they are somehow fated for one another. Like they are made for each other. 

 

“W-we should continue to your chambers.”

 

Lance didn’t notice how inviting his words sounded until Takashi pointed it out.

 

“My Prince, should we not wait until our matrimony?” He smirked.

 

Poor Lance, his mind short circuited from the realization of what he just said, how it sounded.

 

“Ah! N-no that’s n-not what i meant! Oh gods!” 

 

“A jest my Prince, only a jest.” Takashi chuckled, rubbing Lances smooth cheek bones with the pad of his metal thumb. The coolness of the metal, soothed the Omegas blushing skin. A small pout settled on Lances face, which Takashi found adorable. 

 

“Shall we continue?” Takashi asked. Lance responded with a quick nod.

 

The journey to Takashi’s old chamber was short, they were already in the hall that held all of the Royal apartments. Lances is room the only Royal apartment that does not reside in this hall. His chamber resided in near his mothers private garden, a small room that Lance called home his whole life. Over time he eventually found comfort in the small room. But soon he will be moving out of his room and into a new apartment, one that was much larger and one that he was to share with Takashi. To be truthful, Lance could not wait. Now that he is able to venture where ever he please, his world has gotten much larger in just two days so moving into a larger room seemed fit for his ever expanding world. 

 

As they entered the room, Lance let out a small gasp. He’s never seen a room so large and grand, he could only imagine how his parents apartment looked like. 

 

The ceiling of the room seemed to never end. A large chandelier hung from it, centered perfectly. The most comfortable looking bed stood just underneath the beautiful chandelier. This bed made Lances own look like a joke. This bed would probable take up his whole room. Everything in this large room dwarfed Lances room. 

 

“You really lived in here?” Lance asked, still in awe of the rooms grandness.

 

“Yes, my Prince, only for a time though, once the war ended I sought my own living. I admit though, it was very nice living in here.”

 

“I’ve never seen a room so large! It’s so luxurious…” His eyes continued to wander around the room, soaking in all the gold, glass and wood that decorated all the furniture and walls. 

 

Lances words confused Takashi. He thought, since Lance is the crowned Prince, was he not surrounded by luxury? 

 

“Are your chambers as grand as this one?” Takashi asked.

 

“Not nearly, my chamber is not even in this hall.”

 

Takashi’s brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“May I ask why? You are Royalty so it confuses me as to why your chamber is not with the others.”

 

Lance hesitated, he did not know what to tell him, how to explain his confinement without making his parents seem cruel and neglectful. Lance loves his parents, he couldn’t blame them for their ignorance, they grew up in a world that was prejudice towards Omegas. But they did learn how to change. They learned, after the birth of their Omegan son, just how horrible their kingdom has been to the people who had this secondary gender. His father, though cold on the outside, was the only King to allow Omegas to obtain a job, he gave the money to cities  that helped build the sanctuaries. He knew his parents were not perfect. But they learned how to change.

 

“Well… I am the only Omega in the Palace, aside from the servants, and my parents wanted to protect me from the noblemen that visited frequently for council purposes. I was only allowed to roam the halls but i was never to enter the chambers. Mother and Father said it was too dangerous for me.” What he said was partly true, he omitted the detail that his parents did not want the noblemen to know that they birthed an Omega. It is true that the King and Queen feared for their sons purity. They were not ignorant to the horrifying stories that ended with Omegas being taken by Alphas against their will. Their fear turned into overbearing protection. 

 

“I see… but now you are free to do as you please. The King and Queen no longer have to fear for you, my Prince,” Takashi stepped in front of Lance, grabbing his small hands.

 

“I promise you that i will protect you. My sword is yours as is my heart. I know we have only known one another for a short while, but fate seems to bring us together. Fate has brought me to you. You are my fate, soon you will be my husband and I yours.” 

 

Hearing Takashi’s love declare was like music to Lances ears. He’s never had a person say all these things to him. He’s never even had a conversation with another person! All of this is new to him. But with Takashi he feels everything will be alright. Like even if he’s innocent to the experiences of the world, Takashi is meant to help guide him along his ong road. A road that fate has laid down for the two of them. Wherever it took them Lance cared not, because he knows Takashi will be by his side.

 

“Thank you Alpha, I too know that fate has brought us together, my heart pulls to you, my heart wants you as do I. I cannot wait for our matrimony, our ...union” Being this close to Takashi, his scent extremely tempting, Lance felt slick slip out of him. 

 

Takashi did not miss the wonderful scent. He smells Lances arousal, the mupple berry and oceanic perfume dancing around him. Tempting him as well. He finds himself that he’s slowly losing his control. He’s been restraining himself from taking Lance since he got here. His senses heightened due to his primal instinct to ravish this Omega, to protect him from other Alphas if they try to harm him, to let this Omega do as he pleases with him. For Lance, Takashi will do anything. He couldn’t tell if this intuition was wrong or right, he’ll probably find himself in a lot of trouble because of the young Prince but he cared not. His reputation meant nothing if he didn’t Lance.

 

A low soft growl radiated from Takashi. The scent of Lances slick filled his nose. He wanted to taste it, he  _ needed  _ to taste it. His control was slipping from him by the second. 

 

Lance too was slipping into the grips of his primal need. He whimpered in response to Takashi’s rumbling growl. It sent a thrill down his spine, causing him to release a generous amount of slick. He felt as if he was about to start his heat. His glands began to swell, his body starts to tremble with need. He wants to feel this Alpha that stands before him. His body wants him to do all of these things to Takashi but doesn’t know what to do. His purity balances on the edge of a cliff. He wants to give into this lust, gods does he want to, but he’d be breaking an old Altean tradition, one that his parents followed before they married. On Altea, betrothed were to not allowed to be be penetrated or penetrate before their matrimony. Whether they were virgins or not.

 

Being around Takashi for so long and so close, he feels he cannot keep up the dated tradition. 

 

“M-my Prince, I-I fear I cannot control myself at this moment, I don’t think we should continue o-our exploration.” In all of his life, Takasho has never stuttered like this, his nerves along with his cock began to rise. Lance shook his head, he needs this Alpha, he cared not how, he needs to calm himself down before he meets with his parents again, before he has to walk down the aisle past dozens of Alphas.

 

“A-Alpha I don’t think i can go out there like this…” His cheeks, flushed and hot. His small body trembling with excitement and lust. He could feel his own slick flow down his shaking legs.  

 

“My Prince, we have to follow our lands tradition, I cannot p-penetrate you until our wedding.”

 

Lances ears pointed down, saddened by Takashi’s response. 

 

“But that does not mean we cannot be i-intimate in other...ways.” Takashi slowly began stepping forward, making Lance walk backwards until the underside of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Lance gulped. 

 

_ Oh gods! _

 

Takashi leaned down and whispered in Lances ear,

 

“Would you lay down for me, my Prince?” Takashi felt his ear flutter, making him chuckle. Lance nodded, not really knowing what is going to happen but he eagerly followed Takashi’s gentle instructions. Lance first sat down on the soft bed, eyes still locked with Takashis, then laid back slowly. His gaze broke apart from the Alpha and now studied the tall ceiling. His chest rapidly rising and falling. Lance felt anticipation, he did not know what for yet, he couldn’t see what Takashi was doing, but he laid there, waiting. Not even a few second later, he felt Takashi start to unclasp his breeches. 

 

Gasping, he clutched onto the fluffy duvet under him, bracing himself for whatever was to come. Lance was too embarrassed to look, his unfamiliarity with these type of affairs, made him insecure. He didn’t want to disappoint his Alpha. He had fought so bravely, so valiantly, just for him. He wants to please this Alpha. In any way he can. 

 

At a slow pace, Takashi opened the clasp of Lances breeches. Lance let out a small yelp when he felt Takashis hand brush against his hardened cock. 

Takashi smiled, pleased that his Omega is so sensitive and responsive. He’s hardly touched him and Lance was already soaking and hard. Now that Takashi is kneeling between Lances legs, the scent of his slick seeped into his skin. Takashis mouth watered just thinking about tasting it.

 

He pulled the Omegas pants until they rested on his knees. Lance gasp loudly this time, feeling the cold Palace air hit his sopping hole. Takashi grabbed the back of Lances knees spreading and pushing them until his ass lifted off the mattress. Lances breeches prevented Takashi to completely spread him open.

 

This resulted in a yelp from the Omega underneath him. 

 

“Ah! W-what? What are you doing?” Lance asked in a small voice, his clutch in the duvet under him gripped tighter, his knuckles turning pale.

 

Takashi didn’t respond verbally, instead he licked at the pulsing hole in front of him. Long and slow, growling and drawing out a high pitched whine from the Prince.

 

Lance screwed his eyes shut, trying not to cum just from one lick.

 

“A-Alpha!” Lance screamed, while Takashi hummed in response.

 

When his tongue tasted Lances slick, Takashis eyes fluttered shut, the Alpha within him sung. The taste is absolutely  _ divine _ . Funny enough Lance tasted like Mupple berries. Sweet and rich, Takashi never wants to stop tasting him, now that he’s sampled the wonderful slick.

 

Without another warning he lapped at Lances hole again. And again, and again, granting no mercy for the poor Omega. Lance writhed and moaned and gasped. All of his wonderful sounds are music to Takashis ears. The soft gasps and moans encouraged Takashi to attack his hole with his tongue without remorse. He licked and sucked at the small hole, making the most wanton sounds that echoed in the large room. 

 

Lance could not stop moaning, the feeling of the Alphas tongue felt  _ amazing _ . This feeling is so new to Lance, the feeling of Takashis skilled tongue against his throbbing hole made his eyes roll to the back of his head. Lance was dissolved into a panting lustful mess. He no longer could control his moans from slipping out his mouth. When Takashi stiffened his tongue so that it could dip into Lance, the Omega screamed. 

 

“Oh gods!” Lances small hands pushed at Takashis head away from his hole, Takashi chuckled and his reaction. He withdrew his tongue with a smack.

 

“Hush my Love, we cannot let others know that we are doing this.” Takashi said, finishing his sentence with a light kiss to Lances perky ass. Not caring for the slick that surrounded his mouth so lewdly. 

 

Lance lifted his head to look at Takashi but his line of vision was blocked by his breechesthe were still partially on him. So he only nodded and slapped his hand over his mouth, hoping the Alpha saw his response because he could not talk at the moment.

 

Of course, Takashi saw him, so he continued his quest. His tongue worked wonders on Lance. He tried to stop his eyes from rolling to the back of his head but everytime Takashi licked from his hole to the tip of his swollen cock, the balls in his head turned to the inside of his head, making his vision turn black. 

 

Takashi continued at this pace, switching between different strokes of his tongue, between Lances hole, his cock and the sack that held his seed. Takashi ate him out until he came, his hips sputtering and hole pulsing around his tongue. Only small whimpers escaped Lance, he held his grip on his mouth, determined to keep himself from shouting. The hand that had previously push Takashis head away from his hole, gripped at his hair, pulling at whatever strands he could catch. 

 

Lances grip stung which made Takashi growl, knowing he’s pleased his Omega for now. Takashi held his mouth and tongue against his hole, letting Lance rub his hips against his mouth and not yet ready to stop tasting him just yet.

 

Takashi glanced up and saw how Lance was trying to clench his knees together but he kept his clutch on Lances knees and held them open. This made Lance lose his grip on his mouth and scream for his Alpha.

 

Once Lance calmed down, now only panting and letting out soft whimpers, Takashi backed away from the warm hole. He let Lances legs fall close and to the side, landing on the bed. He stood from the ground and pulled his cock from his own trousers. He stroked it and before his release, he asked with a struggled breath,

 

“May I mark you?” Lance answered with a quick nod and reached for Takashi.

 

Takashi came, loud and animalistic. Lances ears perked at the magnificent sound, the Omega within him was pleased that he helped his Alpha finish.

 

Takashi aimed and let his spill land on Lances perky cheek that was soaked with Lances own slick and Takashis saliva. Now mixed with his spend.

 

The sight was what Takashi envisioned in his lustful dreams. 

 

Lance watched Takashi as he spilt onto him, watched his face scrunch in pleasure. Lance swelled in pride when he felt Takashis cum on his skin. Lance reached his hand and played with the mixture that soaked his hole and ass. His mind felt numb with pleasure, he felt sated. At least for now. He smiled when Takashi took his soiled hand and pulled it to his lips. Takashi wrapped his full lips around Lances small digits and sucked, humming as his eyes closed in pleasure.

 

Lance laid there, his eyes blinking slowly, watching Takashi as he started to clean both of them up with a small towelette. 

 

He helped Lance up and helped him pull his breeches back up because Lances legs began to shake a little. They both chuckled when Lance nearly fell when he stood on his feet. 

 

As soon as they were both dressed and cleaned they exited the vast room and continued their exploration to the private gardens with smiles on their faces and their hands laced together in a comfortable grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next: the wedding and their union (i promise)


	4. The Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE!!!! 
> 
> First i wanna say sorry for the extremely long wait, life is not patient.
> 
> but i hope you all enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it
> 
> I also wanna apologize because i was not able to fit their union (if ye know wut i mean) into this chapter. but i do promise i am working on it rn!

 

The bliss Lance felt being with his Alpha was phenomenal. He couldn’t stop thinking back to their time together as they toured the private gardens. His body still trembled slightly, the pleasure that Takashi gave him had embedded deep in his bones. Now that he received a taste of the pleasure Takashi could give him, he was more excited than ever. 

He felt as though his lust for this Alpha took control of him and made him want for his cock. Not that he didn’t before, he had, but after their lewd affair in Takashi’s old chamber, his lust increased ten fold. His lust for this Alpha, this champion and blacksmith, drove his curiosity for him. Lance had read about him but the books he studied about the Champion were through the eyes of someone else. Be it, generals and soldiers that shared the battle field with him or maidens and squires that shared the same lust as he did. Journals and autobiographies painted the image of a great warrior and lover, which Lance witnessed himself to be true. But he never found a book or journal or even a script that Takashi wrote himself. Before meeting him he thought Takashi illiterate, but he found that theory to be false. Takashi walked and talked like a nobleman, he live in the Palace during the war so there is no doubt that he could read and write. The King saw to that himself. The king believed that knowledge is power. Knowledge of life and prosperity. Lance is certain that his father knew everything about everyone, never missing a detail. Knowledge is a trait that Lance inherited from his father. When the king heard the news from his wife that his son is a knowledge seeker, he felt proud. For once he was proud to have procreated the small Omega, but of course, his prejudice towards Omegas obstructed his possibility of becoming a good father.

Lance didn’t resent his father, well maybe a little, but he, for some reason, wanted to make his father love him as a father should love his son. There wasn’t a day that went by where Lance didn’t dream of him and his parents in a world where they lived together peacefully and happy. He knew this was the one dream that has little chance of becoming a reality. So Lance prayed to the Gods that whoever he should marry and bare children for, they will be a father that every child wished for. He wanted a family for himself, a child or two and a partner who cherished him. When he met Takashi something stirred in him. Not only the raging lust but fate. He, for some reason felt his fate pull to the Alpha. The Omega that coexisted within him wanted to bare children for the dirty blacksmith he laid eyes on that hot afternoon. 

Now they are to be married at midday, and Lance, once resenting the idea of marrying an Alpha, wants to have the champion for himself. 

After they toured the rest of the hall that held all of the Royal chambers, they roamed to the Queen’s private gardens. Lance was particularly excited for this bit. Lance had a pure love for plants. He liked to grow them and watch them grow. His favorite plant to grow was the Francea, that grew under water, deep in the ocean. Another thing that Lance loved. Plants and the ocean, held a special place in his heart. He’s never seen the ocean, only through the ink that he studied but never with his own eyes. A journey he hope to have soon with Takashi at his side. 

“My Prince this garden is gorgeous!” Takashi exclaimed, sincere and awe struck.

The garden imitated the gardens in paintings. Grand and green. Filled with life and color. An adequate pond resided in the middle of the garden and was surrounded by stones of various sizes and plants that are native to ponds and shallow water. Vines and flowers cascaded over them, making up the roof of the vast garden. Sunlight shone through the empty spaces where vines did not touch. It is truly a sight. The beauty of the garden took Takashi by surprise, he’s been in many castles and gardens but none were quite like this one. 

“Thank you, Takashi! Mother and I have worked and labored at this for as long as i could walk. I’m glad that you like it.” Lance felt pride swell in his chest. He’s never shown a person the private gardens. The garden became Lances haven. A haven from his cruelly isolated life, from the hurtful words his father spat at him when he was angered, and a haven from his own mind. Lance never spoke to his mother about his harsh thoughts that flooded his mind from time to time. His mother wouldn’t understand the melancholy that crippled him late at night, the feeling of unworthiness choking him, forbidding him from breathing in life. Countless nights Lance has spent curled up on his bed, silent tears staining his cheeks, and his chest heavy with misery. 

A dark secret he intends to keep to himself. 

But now that he is unhampered to roam his kingdom, Lance can see that his future is bright.

Just for the past two days, Lance has been introduced to people and lands he never thought he’d see. He met Takashi and met his people, and he couldn’t be happier.

“This garden is very impressive, I have been to many gardens and i can tell you honestly that this one is second to none.” Takashi continued to gaze around the greenery of the garden, appreciative of the hard work his Love and the Queen put into it.

“It pleasures me that you think so, Alpha. Would you like to walk by the pond?” Lance asked, blushing.

“I would love to.” Talashi offered out his large hand for Lance, then engulfing the small hand in his. 

They walked slowly, the gravel and loose grass crunching under every step they took. As they strolled around the pond, they sparked conversations about their life. Takashi talked about his childhood and knighthood, his adventures during the war and the war itself. Though Lance did sense some discomfort when the Alpha started talking about the war, so Lance told Takashi about his life.

Not as exciting as Takashi’s but he didn’t want to upset his Alpha, knowing war can be a difficult topic to express. His father also struggles to talk about the war.

Lance told Takashi of the stories he’s read and the pranks he’s pulled on the guards, making them think the Palace is infested with spirits and ghouls. A truly favorable memory Lance has held on for his own amusement. 

They chatted and laughed, and before they knew it, two servant girls came to fetch them. Telling them that the King has requested them to see a seamstress. 

“Well, my Love, I believe that we have to part ways.” Takashi said turning to face Lance, cupping his soft cheek. Lance was saddened at his words, he did not want to leave his Alpha. His ears drooped just thinking about not seeing Takashi.

“But we shall meet again, and this time I will be waiting for you to take you as my husband.” Lances heart and ears fluttered at his words. It was true, the next time Takashi and he are to meet, they will be wed. Husbands and lovers, partners for life. Lance could not wait.

Before their departure, Takashi leaned down, pulling Lance to him and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

As Takshi pulled away, he smiled at Lance, his eyes filled with endearment and promise. 

“Lance!” a voice called. Lance immediately recognizing it as his Mother’s voice. He couldn’t turn around to welcome his Mother because servants and tailors were laboring and prodding around him, making sure their Prince looked like a prince. The tailors placed traditional Altean marriage robes and jewels on Lance, the servants took their orders from the tailors, handing them whatever they needed. Lance had his own servant but he was too nervous to ask anything  or move, afraid that if he did move he’d mess up their hard work. 

“Hello Mother.” Lance greeted, his voice low and soft. 

An immense feeling of dejavu, washed through Lance. Just yesterday he was being dressed for his own reveal, now he’s being dressed for his wedding. Everything seemed so fast and unexpected, but astoundingly Lance felt at ease with it. Of course, he also felt nervous but, it was a different nervous. Anxious maybe? He didn’t know but one fact he did know was that soon, he will be wed to Takashi and knowing that, his mind was at peace. 

“Are you faring well, Love?” The Queen asked with concern in her voice. She too felt nervous, mainly because her only child was getting married so soon, she felt what every Mother feels when their child is standing before them, looking like the gods dressed him themselves, and awaiting marriage.

“Yes… surprisingly so. I am a bit nervous but I think I am ready. I don’t know why but it seems as though the gods lead me to him, Mother. When we first met, I wasn’t repulsed by his scent, which was odd enough, but when he fought for me in the Lion’s den, Mother, I think we are fated. Is that possible?” 

The Queen was surprised by his meaningful words. She recalled Lance not liking the scents of other Alphas, for a time she though he was a Beta, but his heats said otherwise. She remembers the first time she came into Lance’s room after visiting her closest Alpha-friends, Lance became sick just from the remnants of their scents. 

“I don’t know, Love, only the gods know who is meant for us and where our paths leads us. But if this feeling is true and in your heart, i can only say that you must follow it. Do… do you love him?” She asked, waiting for Lances answer.

He was silent for a while, staring at himself in the long mirror, watching as the servants and tailors ran around him, adjusting and pinning his robes. Then with a fond smile, he nodded.

“I do, I do love him. Is that wrong? To love a man i just met?”

His Mother smiled back at him through the mirror,”No Lance, love can never be wrong. I’m so happy for you.” Suddenly tears sprung to her eyes. 

“Oh dear!” She gasped, wiping at the tears that surprised both her and Lance.

“Mother? Are you alright?” He questioned.

“Yes, yes i’m alright. I’m just so happy it’s making me quite sad.” She laughed lightly, looking up to blink away her tears.

“My baby boy is getting married, leaving the safety of my arms, growing up before my own eyes…” She let out a small sob, the servants rushed to her offering her a cloth to wipe her tears and water so that her throat won’t dry up. She thanked them quietly.

“Mother… I’m still your child, i will always be your child and you will always be my Mother.” Seeing her cry made Lance break down. Lance wanted to go to her and hug her, he could use the comfort of his Mother right now but he’s fairly sure that the tailors would not appreciate him moving. They still had way to go before Lance is ready to walk down the aisle.

“I know, I know! It’s just… i can’t help but feel little sad that you will no longer be dependent on me. My baby is spreading his wings!” The Queen exaggerated. Lance could only chuckle at her exaggeration, not wanting to disturb the wonderful work the tailors have done.

“It’s alright Mother! I think I am ready to spread my wings, I’m ready to explore our kingdom. And don’t worry about me… Takashi will keep my safe from harm.” 

“You are right, it gave me great relief when he came to fight for you, I don’t trust the sons of the noblemen. They just want your wealth, not your love.”  Hearing his Mother say this gave Lance some comfort to know that his Mother also worried that he would be marrying someone that just wanted his family's wealth instead of him. 

They fell into a simple conversation which consisted mainly of the Queen asking if Lance feels ready or if he needed anything. Lance would just reassure her, telling her that Takashi has returned his feelings and that Takashi is no nobleman, that he couldn’t care less of the wealth Lance carries with just his name.

In total it took nearly four vargas to ready Lance for his wedding ceremony. Every tick that went by made Lance want to scream at the seamsters to hurry on so that he can be with his Alpha. He scolded himself for thinking such selfish thoughts and that the seamsters were working very hard just for him. 

Finally after they gave their consent that Lance is ready, he slowly turned around for his mother to see. 

“Oh, my beautiful boy! You look extraordinary!” She exclaimed, though she wasn't exaggerating. The sight of Lance would surely make Takashi faint. He wore pastel blue trousers paired with a silk blouse. A long white cape stitched with the finest golden-thread flowers hung over his shoulders. A golden choker, showing his secondary gender, and a hanging clear diamond earring to complete the outfit. 

“Thank you, Mother! Do you think Takashi will like it?”

“OH he’ll love it, Lance! He won’t be able to take his eyes off you! Though I’m sure he’d much rather have it off of you.” The Queen smirked.

Lance blushes like a mad man,”Mother!”

She giggled and went to embrace him,”Oh, don’t be modest Lance! I want you to enjoy your wedding to the fullest extent, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, how your scent increases tenfold when you’re near him. I have to give it to the man for not jumping on you yet…” 

Lance blushed at her words, remembering their erotic encounter in their soon-to-be room. 

“He hasn’t… has he?” The Queen questioned, worried that he’s been deflowered before his wedding.

“No! Well… not really?” Lance remarked, not sure if he should tell his mother what Takashi had done to him and how he willingly accepted.

“Lance… you know our lands tradition-”

“Yes, Mother i know, we did not bed each other yet, only...well, we had a m-moment?” 

The Queen quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what he meant.

“A moment?” Lance nodded, his reddened face giving enough evidence as to what he meant.

“Oh, Oh! I see. My, Lance you’re growing up right before my eyes!” She pinched his cheeks, as she cooed at him. In response Lance pulled his face back from her clamping fingers.

“Mother!” he yelped, giggling as she tried to squeeze his cheeks once more.

“Oh, Lance i’m so excited now! I’ve heard so many stories of the Champions adventures between the sheets, I’m sure you’ll be satisfied!” On the outside the Queen was a elegant and modest woman, but on the inside she as wild as a wild boar. When she and the KIng were young and betrothed, they both created mischief throughout the palace, another trait Lance acquired from both of them. The Queen used to tell Lance stories about there mischief as bedtime stories, as a child he liked to listen to funny stories so that he could fall asleep happy and laughing in his dreams. 

“Mother… may i ask you a serious question?” Lance anxiously asked. He has been holding this fear in for so long, he needs to tell someone.

“Of course Lance, you can ask me anything. What is it my child?” The Queen questioned, suddenly now worried for her son.

“Well, I know you and Father had troubles making… me, and i know you two were expecting to birth an Alpha. I fear that the gods will give me the same fate, or worse. What if i birth another Omega? I fear the kingdom and Takashi will no longer want me. What if i cannot conceive at all?” For many years Lance has read about Omega not being able to conceive due to the fact that they did not have an Alpha to help them with their heats. He’s read how those Omegas who did conceive, have troubles giving birth because of their small stature. The most heartbreaking thing he’s read is that some Alphas even break their bond with their Omega because of a stillbirth or their Omega births another Omega. For Alphas, Breaking a bond feels like poke with a needle, nearly painless but, for Omegas, it is known that some Omegas die because of the excruciating pain of breaking a bond.Of course these stories he's read about are from old books, but a good portion of his kingdom still cling to these horrible ideas. He still doesn't know Takashi as well as he’d would’ve liked to before their marriage, and he doubts that Takashi would ever do those horrible things to him but there’s always that fear in the back of his mind.

“Oh, my sweet child! The gods are not that cruel to curse you and barr you from bearing children. I promise you Lance, i have seen bits of your future and i assure you that you will have a litter of your own. I know not when or how many or their second gender, but you will be happy. For the first time in your life, you will be happy.” Tears welled up in her eyes thinking about Lance finally being happy. She knew how miserable he was stuck in a tower, imprisoned and neglected, in pain every time his heat took over him. Her magical and alchemic abilities allowed her to see Lances future out of curiosity. She wondered if he’ll ever be happy and to her relief she saw Lance chasing his pups with a smile on his face.

“Truly, Mother? You have seen this?” Her words caught Lance by surprise, his ears fluttered in anticipation for the future. 

“Yes, my dear, soon enough you will have your own family and you will be happy.” She stroked his soft cheek with love. 

A soft knock on the heavy door sounded through the room, then a small servant girl came in, bowing her head in respect.

“My Queen, My Prince, the preparations for the matrimony have been made, the King awaits your presence in the throne room, as well as the Champion.” 

_ Oh gods, it’s time _

“Oh wonderful! Please let them know that we will be there soon.” The Queen said. The small servant nodded and bowed before exiting the room. 

Before they left for the throne room, the Queen took one last look at Lance, She still could not believe that this day has come. Her baby boy is about to be married and soon he will have his own pup to love and cherish. She didn’t look too long as she did not want to cry and ruin the good work of her maids.

“Oh! I forgot!” She exclaimed before pulling out a necklace. Lance looked at it in confusion at first but once he realized what it was tears welled up in his eyes.

“Mother!” He cried out in disbelief. The necklace she held in her hand is the necklace of Altea. A sapphire diamond with golden metal working that truly showed the craftsmanship of the blacksmith who created it. The necklace is legendary in all the tales of Altea. It is said that it holds the abilities to heal and restore anything that has been damaged. But the thing is that Lance does not have the ability of magic or alchemy. He studied alchemy his whole life but he never practiced it. 

“Are-are you sure Mother? I do not have your abilities, this necklace is meant for Altea’s Alchemist…” Lance stared at the precious stone in complete awe. Altea’s Alchemist has been long gone. People say that after the Queens mother had died that there were no more Alchemists. At first they had thought that the Queen had inherited her mother’s abilities, she did in a sense, but she did not inherit the abilities of Altea’s Alchemist. The Queen is a wonderful alchemist but compared to her mother she would never reach her level in her lifetime. All of this made Lance extremely curious. Lance has not shown an ounce of Alchemic abilities yet his mother is giving him the necklace of Altea.

“I know Lance, but i have seen something truly wonderful in your future. I believe you are meant to have this as you go along your journey with the Champion. I know not yet what you may encounter but trust me on this, my son. You are truly special.” Not a second later, Lance leaped at her in a tight embrace. 

“Thank you, Mother!” At first the Queen was surprised at the contact but melted into him as he began to cry. 

“It was never meant for me, Lance and i couldn’t be happier to give this to you.” She said, slowly pulling out of his embrace. “Now, we must go. Your new life awaits!” 

Lance wiped away his tears and nodded. 

As Lance and his Mother walked along the halls, Lance was still in awe with the stone.It made him wonder what his life is to be. So many questions and uncertainties but Lance was certain about one thing. He and Takashi were supposed to meet. This is their fate, and he couldn’t be happier to share his fate with his Alpha. 

\---

The room buzzed with small talk and soft instrumental music. Nobel men and women gossiped about affairs Takashi couldn’t care less about. Omegan servants, and Beta, grazed around the large hall with food trays, offering and asking the nobles if they’d like refreshments. Takashi watched all of this from afar, a glass of wine in his hand. It’s quite funny actually. Everyone seemed to have a conversation going on while Takashi stood in silence. No one has came up to him to talk or even congratulate him on him matrimony. He expected this of course. Many of the Noble men, specifically men, were not fond of him. Not only because he was not a noble himself until recently, but because he is quite certain that he has bedded a few of their wives and husbands. He caught many of the noble men’s wives glancing at him a fond way, as if they remembered their time together. All Takashi could do was nod at them and turn away. He wouldn’t want to give the wrong impression. Especially with the room filled with jealous basterds and the King at his side. Speaking of whom, the King raised his hand, silencing the buzz in the throne room. 

“My Ladies and Lords, the time has finally come,” the King ushered for Takashi to follow him up the stairs that led up to the Kings throne, “I, King Lotor, Father of Altea, it has been an honor fighting with you, and now it is my greatest honor to have you as family.” Takashi bowed and then replied.

“Thank you my King. It is my highest honor to marry your son. I believe he is my fate, my destiny.” With those words, the King seemed satisfied and as of on cue, Lance and the Queen walked in. Takashi turned his head to them, his jaw dropping open in awe. Lance looks absolutely beautiful. His unblemished brown skin contrasted against the white cape beautifully. Takashi is pretty sure that whatever color Lance wears, it would look ravishingly on him. 

The noble men and women spread apart to their designated seat, clearing the walk way for their Queen and their Sapphire Prince. As they continued to walk, all eyes were on them. Lance felt a bit exposed but once he caught eyes with Takashi, all of his nervousness washed away. Takashi had gotten changed as well. And if Lance was honest he looked absolutely divine. 

He wore a great pastel blue cape with a pure white royal tunic and trousers, stitched with intricate golden embroidery. His grand and powerful sword was still at his side, in a decorative manner. But the whole kingdom knew the true power of the sword lays with in the one who wield it. They’ve all witnessed his power when he fought for his Prince and now, no one dares to challenge him for his Omega. 

Everything around Lance disappeared, his mind focused on one thing only. His Alpha. His excitement was almost unbearable. To him it seemed that the aisle the Queen and him are walking down, lasted forever but as he saw that Takashi was just as excited as him, he smiled, knowing that he just has to be patient. Soon he will unite with his Alpha. 

As Lance was led up the stairs beneath the throne by his Mother, his eyes never left Takashi’s. Takashi’s dominant gaze on Lance locked their eyes together. Something in Lance made him not want to look away from Takashi. He didn’t want to look away from his Alpha, he wanted to make sure that his Alpha knew he wants this. He wants him and no one else. 

By now the Throne room was completely silent. The musicians had stopped playing their songs and the indistinct chatter simmered down to a complete stop. All the attention was now on them. And surprisingly with this attention on them, he felt at ease. With all of these Alphas and Omegas in the room, Lance couldn’t smell anyone but Takashi. His wonderful scent encased them, smelling of pure excitement and want. He’s pretty sure everyone could smell the excitement on Takashi and himself but, he couldn’t bring himself to care. At this moment he only cared that this marital union was to go as fast as it could so that he and Takashi can finally be together. 

Once he reached the top, Takashi replaced the Queens hold on Lances hand with his own. Takashi bent down in show of respect and love for his Prince and kissed the top of his delicate hand. His lips lingered on there longer than a usual kiss, but Lance did not mind at all. Takashi’s eyes never leaving Lances own. 

Then the King spoke.

“My Lords and Ladies!” His voice boomed.

“The crown has not seen a marriage since my own. Altea are the people of the gods. We cherish and love them, but we also fear and worship them. The gods know what our fate is, what we are destined to be and who we are destined to be with. With this marriage, i know that my son, your Sapphire Prince, and Altea’s Champion, they are fated by the gods.” The king turned around to face the temple maiden. She stepped up were the king once stood and pulled out a decorated blade.

In Altea, blood binding was a long written tradition for marriages. Lance has read about the past royal marriages, including his parents, and each one of them carried this tradition. He wasn’t afraid, not at all. He knew what blood binding does. He knows that once they are bounded by blood they will share the same feeling and emotions. They will be able to tell when and if one of them were to be in harm's way. Blood binding is what passes down the royal bloodline. Lance was not afraid, not with Takashi right in front of him.

“With this blade your souls will unite into one. With this blade the blood of our Sapphire Prince and Champion will become one.” She gestured for both of their hands and then cut a small gash on both of their palms. She took their hands and laced them together so that the gashes on each of their palms were touching, mixing their blood together. 

Lance gasped when she cut his palm, it stung more than he anticipated, but he was strong. He gasped once more when their palms were pressed together, the pressure from their grasp made him wince a little. They both felt the magic flow through their wounds binding their blood together. Takashi on the other hand didn’t even flinch, as if he is immune to pain. Considering what he’s been through, he probably is. 

The temple maiden continued.

“Now, the two of you are bound. The souls of our Prince and Champion are now one. Their lives are now one. All of Altea  and the gods now witness this matrimony, this union of life,love and strength,” a small girl, a temple maiden in training, walked up with a cup and handed it to her elder temple maiden. The cup was filled with Altean wine, pink and fragrant. Wine symbolizes the meaning of marriage. To those who don’t drink wine, it is a bit bitter yet sweet beverage, but once it is repeatedly consumed, responsibly of course, wine is a decadent taste that many love. 

Drinking this wine humbled Lance. He knows that every relationship and marriage are not perfect. He knows that there will be some difficult times along his marriage that he and Takashi will have to work on, but he will endure so that in the end their life will be glorious. 

After Lance and Takashi has drank their share of the precious wine, the temple maiden handed it back to the young temple maiden and continued to bellow out.

“With the universe as our witness, do you promise to love this man and protect him with your life if need be?” She turned to Takashi. 

Takashi smiled, big and proud, never relenting his passionate gaze on Lance.

“I promise with all my heart. I will cherish and protect my Prince with my life. I will be his Alpha.” Hearing Takashi’s promise made Lance tear up once more, his ears fluttering in pure joy. 

“With the gods as our witness do you, Prince Lance, promise to love this man and protect him with your life if need be?” 

Lance blinked fast, trying to prevent his tears from falling, and nodded quickly.

“I promise, with all my heart I will love this man. I will love my Champion. I will be his Omega.” After Lance finished his promises a huge grin spread across his face. His beautiful white teeth showing his honesty. 

The temple maiden nodded and smiled between them and turned to the King. In Altea only the King has the power to wed royals. The Kings father had wed him and the Queen, a long tradition meant to establish the power of the royal family. Lance has read about many of his ancestors marriages, arranged or not, and every single one of them were not wed until the King has wed them. There has only been three marriages that did not have the Kings approval in Altea history. In one of the three marriages, about three hundred years ago, the Crown Prince Alfea fell in love with a commoner, a lowborn, an Omega, and his father, King Alfor, would not budge on their marriage. The Prince begged his father, publicly got on his knees, begging his father to let him marry his love. But his father refused calling their love forbidden and wrong. Two years later the King was found dead in his bed and the Crown Prince, turned King, married his love. This story was one of Lances favorites. From this story he felt at ease knowing that at that point in time, Omegas were starting to be more than just whores and slaves. At that point and time an Omega was their Queen. And now an Omega is the Crown Prince, soon to be King. 

Lance knows that some of the kingdom still frown upon their marriage, saying that his Alpha is not a true noble, but to hells with them, Lance is the Crown Prince he cares not of the opinions of those arrogant nobles below him. Today is the day he will finally be someone besides a lonely solum boy. He will be with the person he was always meant to be with. He will be the Prince he has always wanted to be. 

“With the power bestowed on me by the gods, I name these two married. Bound for life, until death.” With those words, the crowd in the throne room roared. Cheers and hollers and prayers of fortune were bellowed out. But Lance could hardly hear their shouts. His ears filled with a peaceful silence as Takashi began to lean in for their first kiss. Lance stared at his lips in awe a bit a fear. He has never had the experience of a kiss. His virgin lips, pleasantly and invitingly defiled by the lips of his Alpha. A small whimper escaped Lances throat, the kiss nearly taking his breath completely away. He’s pretty sure the flutter of his ears exposed his excitement from the kiss to everyone watching them. His eyes fluttered shut as Takashi placed his hand on his waist and tugged him closer to him, deepening the chaste kiss to a more erotic one. 

Lances heart sped up with pure joy and want. Takashi knew that Lance had no experience in this matter so taking the lead was a great privilege given to him. He molded their lips together, slightly swiping his tongue against Lances small delicate lips, essentially teasing him, knowing that a kiss is all they will get to have until the bedding ceremony. Takashi absolutely loved the way Lance gripped onto his tunic, as if his grasp will provide him more oxygen to continue their kiss. HIs small hands unconsciously pulling Takashi closer to him. Takashi felt the arousal flood into him. He could smell Lances arousal more prominently with their lips locked together. He felt the Omegas ears flutter as he cupped the back of his neck with his other hand to still him, guide him to the perfect kiss.

And it was, a perfect kiss. A kiss that is now stitched into their minds, marking their matrimony. And a favorable memory.  

Takashi pulled away slowly, not wanting to stop this perfect moment, with Lances head still in his grasp. He opened his eyes to see that Lances were still shut in bliss. 

“Open your eyes my Love, your kingdom cheers you.” Takashi said stroking Lances cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Lance blinked his eyes open, reality surging through him. He turned to the crowd, still cheering and yelling, and looked back to Takashi.

“Do you think they would be offended if we skipped the feast and went straight to the bedding ceremony?” Lance asked, his cheeks flushed from the kiss and a bit of embarrassment from his question. 

Takashi laughed, throwing his head back, a large smile on his face that seemed to be glued on there since Lance walked in.

“I am sorry my Love, but i do not think the nobles will like us skipping their greetings and pleasantries while we scurry off to have each other!” 

Lance pouted with an audible ‘hhmp!’ his ears turning down. 

“Well what do they know of pleasantries?”

“I’m sure not much but your father is a traditional man, he will see us at the feast.” Takashi said, taking Lances hand to lead him down the stairs and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Come now, my Love, we must fill our bellies, i plan to ravish you until the sun rises, you will need all the energy you can get.” 

_ Oh.. Oh gods _ . Hearing Takashi say that in his ear made his hole pulse in want. Slick made its way down his thigh, nearly seeping through his trousers. 

_ Curse Takashi and his inhumane way in making me wet! _ Lance thought. Lance swore on all the gods that this man has unnatural powers in getting him aroused with such ease. At first he thought it must be his Omega side yearning for an Alpha, but with any other Alpha, Lance has no reaction. Any Alpha besides Takashi repulse him. 

As they walked down the stairs then down the aisle, flower petals and confetti were thrown into the air. Falling down, landing everywhere on them and around them. One petal landed on Lances nose, right on the tip of it and before Lance could move his hand to brush it off, Takashi picked it, showed it to Lance, and then kissed the tip of his nose. 

Female cries of ‘awww’ were heard in unison, a reaction from the innocent kiss Takashi planted on him. 

Lance blushed and turned away from Takashi. 

They continued their journey down the aisle and before they knew it they were in the Grande Dining Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the feast and a much needed consummation of marriage!


End file.
